lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Jeanie Bolten
' Jeanie Bolten' is the daughter of Betha, and John Bolten making her a member of House Bolten. Jeanie has two siblings in Cerwynn, and Jordin Bolten of whome Jordin is a growingly important member of the Bolten army despite his loyalty to the Domeric Bolten side of the family, while her sister Cerwynn has become a troubled young girl following the death of their mother. Jeanie is engaged to Wilham Dustin of House Dustin making her a future member of HouseDustin and through this marriage the leadership hopes to further grow the ties between House Dustin and House Bolten so that House Dustin will bring their town of Barrowton and the surrounding region into the fold of the Kingdom of Bolten. Jeanie Bolten as a young girl was born around the same time as Domeric Bolten, and as children they were very close. Her closeness to her cousin Domeric led to her becoming estranged from her father, and in order to stop the decline in their relationship she would cut off ties with her only friend in Domeric Bolten. Following this her father would bring her closer into the family, and this would eventually lead to her becoming involved in the plot to gain control of the lands of House Dustin. Jeanie Bolten went into her engagement with Wilham Dustin with the intention of menipulating Wilham into bringing House Dustin into the fold, but she has found that his kindness, and generally kind personality have caused her to feel a growing amount of affection for the boy that she was never supposed to feel anything for. She hides this from her family for fear that if it becomes known her punishment will be quick and painful. Following the collapse of the Bolten war effort she has remained in Dustin, but where once she wasn't actually attempting to menipulate Wilham she now longs for revenge against Lucerne who has seemingly killed her entire family by what she can see. History Early History Jeanie Bolten as a young girl was born around the same time as Domeric Bolten, and as children they were very close. Her closeness to her cousin Domeric led to her becoming estranged from her father, and in order to stop the decline in their relationship she would cut off ties with her only friend in Domeric Bolten. Following this her father would bring her closer into the family, and this would eventually lead to her becoming involved in the plot to gain control of the lands of House Dustin. Engaged Jeanie Bolten went into her engagement with Wilham Dustin with the intention of menipulating Wilham into bringing House Dustin into the fold. She attempted throughout their early time to convinse him of the brilliance of House Bolten, and through this she could feel the change in his opinions of Bolten in a way that for reasons that she couldn't understand she felt bad about. He was so kind, and gentle to her that each time she menipulated him she found herself becoming more and more depressed about the whole thing. Falling in love Family Members Kingdom of Bolten.jpg|John Bolten - Father|link=John Bolten Kingdom of Bolten.jpg|Betha Bolten - Mother|link=House Bolten Jordin Bolten.jpg|Jordin Bolten - Brother|link=Jordin Bolten Kingdom of Bolten.jpg|Cerwyn Bolten - Sister|link=Cerwynn Bolten Kingdom of Bolten.jpg|Varish Bolten - Brother|link=Varish Bolten Ramsey Bolten Co.png|Ramsey Bolten - Cousin|link=Ramsey Bolten Domeric Bolten1.jpg|Domeric Bolten - Cousin|link=Domeric Bolten Relationships Category:Goth Category:House Bolten Category:House Dustin Category:People Category:People of Bolten